Several Frustations
by Cora Felix
Summary: Por que aquela noite? Por quais motivos ficaram juntos? Ele nunca havia entendido aquilo. Mas ela estava novamente tão próxima e alcançável... - Sequência de "Sexual Frustation" -


**Título**: Several Frustrations

**Ship:** Spencer Reid e O.C

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Spencer Reid não é meu. Se fosse, eu estaria o ensinando as coisas que sua mente nerd ainda não sabe.

**Atenção:** essa fanfic é continuação da fanfic Sexual Frustation.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Para Lud, uma leitora querida e que merece cada letra dessa história, com muito carinho. Feliz aniversário!

* * *

><p><strong>Several Frustations<strong>

As mãos estavam levemente trêmulas e ele já havia enxugado o suor das palmas duas vezes no suéter. Por mais que o clima estivesse frio e pequenos flocos de neves já começassem a despontar na paisagem, Spencer sentia um suor gelado e desconfortável inundar sua pele, uma pequena gotícula descendo pela sua nuca e molhando a linha ínfima no meio de suas costas.

Ele engoliu em seco, respirando fundo e soltando o ar pela boca. Uma nuvem de vapor saiu de sua garganta, pairando em frente ao seu rosto por alguns segundos até desaparecer. Ele precisava sair dali, estava no meio da rua e essa ficava erma a cada segundo que se passava, mesmo que possuísse um distintivo e uma arma, Spencer sabia que não era o tipo que metia medo em um bandido.

Mas ele precisava de ar naquele momento, precisava sentir o cheiro do asfalto e das árvores com folhas úmidas, até mesmo da poluição. Precisava ocupar sua cabeça com outros pensamentos que não fosse o caso que havia acabado de solucionar. Não que não fosse corriqueiro esse tipo de feito em sua vida. Lidara com vários psicopatas e entrara na mente de inúmeros, sendo vítima de alguns. Vira todo o tipo de violência possível e presenciara todo o tipo de tortura que eles exerciam em pessoas comuns, mas infelizmente a barreira mental que separava aquele pesadelo, impedindo-o de entrar em sua mente sadia, estava cedendo. Porque Spencer possuía uma fraqueza. Ele detestava quando os casos envolviam crianças.

Então a pequena movimentação na rua o deixava um pouco longe daquilo tudo, a idosa passando com seu carrinho cheio de compras, dois estudantes com aparência cansadas bebendo refrigerante em lata, até mesmo um gato espreguiçando-se languidamente, olhando-o como se Spencer fosse um obtuso e subindo no telhado com facilidade para mostrar que o homem não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Spencer não conseguiria nem mesmo sair dali.

Mas até mesmo a movimentação da rua não estava o ajudando o bastante. Logo as cenas de tortura que ele fazia um esforço sobrenatural para manter longe da mente voltavam a inundá-la. E ele percebeu depois de um tempo que teria que usar um sedativo maior para esquecer aquilo tudo. Drogas? Não... não poderia, sua experiência com aquilo já fora o suficiente para ele ficar o mais longe daquilo que ele podia conseguir, e até mesmo do álcool, substância que ele tinha pavor por lhe trazer lembranças da infância em uma universidade...

Ele sabia o que teria que fazer, na verdade, meses tinham se passado desde que a vira pela última vez, e jogara o cartão fora. Mas infelizmente sua memória fotográfica já havia eternizado aqueles números no seu cérebro, impedindo-o de esquecê-los. E ele estivera perigosamente perto de telefones e celulares durante aqueles meses, mas as investigações o ajudaram a não ceder à tentação de procurá-la. Mas agora... sozinho e com uma sensação de estrangulamento interno, ele sentia uma necessidade absurda de voltar a vê-la, nem que fosse para colocar os olhos sobre aquele sorriso perverso e vê-la abrir a boca carnuda para lhe dizer provocações.

Sim, ele sabia o número. Pegou o celular, as mãos ainda trêmulas pelo nervosismo, e não pelo frio óbvio que fazia naquela praça. Com relutância, mas sem querer pensar muito, pois se o fizesse desistiria de tudo, ele apertou as teclas, os números um por um, até ter a coragem de apertar o telefone verde para fazer a chamada.

Surpreendentemente rápido, como se o destino quisesse lhe impedir de fechar o celular e dar as costas àquela insanidade, ela atendeu. E Spencer percebeu tarde demais que mesmo sabendo de cor as curvas do corpo dela, a voz que ela tinha e o número de seu celular, não conhecia de fato seu nome.

- Er... Afrodite? – tentou o que ela havia usado naquela noite. – Sou eu, Spencer Reid.

* * *

><p>Não sabia há quanto tempo estava olhando para aquela porta, mas sabia que seu rosto já começava a sentir as consequências do frio. A neve aumentara, e o frio começava a piorar. Spencer limpou a garganta e respirou fundo, batendo na porta de madeira escura e esperando pacientemente alguém abri-la.<p>

Depois de alguns segundos, ela abriu. E a pessoa que estava do outro lado da porta era facilmente reconhecida, mesmo que estivesse completamente diferente da mulher que ele conhecera meses atrás. Não fisicamente, fisicamente era ela, os olhos astutos e o cabelo negro jogado pelos ombros e costas como cascatas. Mas havia algo nela que mudava drasticamente sua fisionomia. Seria... normalidade? Era até mesmo cômico pensar nisso.

- Spencer. – ela disse seu primeiro nome como se fossem íntimos, revelando um sorriso no mínimo perfeito. – Por favor, entre.

Ele fez o que lhe foi pedido, sentindo-se um intruso ali, o que era engraçado, pois visitava casas de desconhecidos e aquela sensação nunca o acompanhava, mesmo sabendo que os familiares das vítimas não gostavam da investigação. Seus olhos astutos correram rapidamente pelo local, e ele precisou fechar a boca depois de alguns segundos.

A pequena casa onde ela morava era completamente diferente de como ele um dia imaginara. Elegante e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante, era uma mistura de sofá e poltrona de aspecto antigo, mesmo que os aparelhos de televisão fossem de última geração, bem como o som, que estava desligado, mas a pilha de discos de saxofonistas famosos e do gênero Jazz dava a Spencer uma ideia do que ela realmente gostava. Sentiu-se aliviado, era melhor do que as músicas que tocavam naquela boate horrível.

Michelle havia fechado a porta e olhava para aquele espécime masculino peculiar que estava parado no meio de sua sala. Ela sabia que ele estava observando tudo, e pelo modo como fitava cada objeto do cômodo, parecia um pouco contrariado com o que estava vendo. O que esperava? Decoração vermelha e uma cama redonda logo ao fundo? Ela sorriu ante aquele pensamento, mas não ousou se aproximar, esperou calmamente que ele se familiarizasse com o ambiente. Spencer era o tipo de homem diferente de todos, uma abordagem direta poderia deixá-lo em pânico, e ele sairia daquele lugar correndo. Ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Na verdade, percebeu que, de certo modo, queria aquele garoto exatamente onde ele estava.

- Já faz quase um ano, Spencer. – ela começou uma conversa. – Por onde andou todo esse tempo?

A pergunta o fez sair dos seus pensamentos. Ele enfiou as mãos trêmulas e frias dentro do bolso, agradecendo mentalmente o aquecedor da casa por estar proporcionando uma sensação térmica perfeita. Virou-se para ela, tentando não fitá-la diretamente, seus olhos focaram-se em um pôster de Casablanca que estava pendurado em cima de uma cômoda.

- Bom... trabalhando. Sabe como é...

- Psicopatas sempre estão à solta, não é? – ela brincou.

Ele assentiu levemente, os olhos ainda parados no pôster. Ela começou a se aproximar.

- Devo dizer que fiquei surpresa com sua ligação... – disse sem rodeios. – Achei que nunca mais o veria. Na verdade, tinha quase certeza...

Spencer não sabia o que dizer. A presença daquela mulher era incrível, e anulava completamente sua mente inteligente e seu modo fácil de obter respostas rápidas e certas. Ele finalmente retirou os olhos do pôster, perguntando-se se ela realmente gostava de Casablanca ou se o fixara ali por causa da bela foto em preto e branco.

- Nós sempre teremos a boate.

Ela brincou, fazendo uma alusão à frase mais famosa do filme, e indiretamente respondendo a pergunta de Spencer. Ele a fitou com espanto, mas ela apenas gesticulou com as mãos.

- Sei que parece estranho uma garota como eu gostar de clássicos, mas não existem mais romances como antigamente, concorda?

Ele não sabia diferenciar romances sem conteúdo cientifico simplesmente porque nunca havia vivido um, mas concordou com a cabeça no mesmo momento. Ela gesticulou para que ele se sentasse, oferecendo uma bebida. Ele recusou o vinho rapidamente e o refrigerante, mas aceitou um copo de água, que ela serviu em uma taça bonita de cristal. Depois de algum tempo parado olhando para o chão, ele lembrou-se das últimas duas falas dela e resolveu que era a hora de iniciar uma conversa, mesmo que não tivesse a mínima ideia do que iria falar.

- Afrodite... sobre aquela noite...

- Me chame de Michelle. – ela sorriu. – É meu verdadeiro nome.

- Ah, tudo bem... – ele gaguejou. – Michelle, sobre aquela noite... eu... eu deveria te pedir desculpas.

Escutar aquilo foi no mínimo decepcionante. Michelle tinha que admitir, muitos homens passaram por aquela boate, poucos a tocaram, e os que a visitaram ali naquela casa poderiam ser contados nos dedos de apenas uma mão, e o número incluía ele. Ela passara quase um ano perguntando-se onde aquele garoto nerd e cativante estaria, e se o veria novamente. E quando finalmente estava perto dele, depois de todo aquele tempo, com ele ao lado, tocável... ele lhe diz isso?

- Por que você teria que me pedir desculpas? – ela perguntou, e ele percebeu a decepção na voz dela facilmente. – Acha que se aproveitou de mim?

- Eu... aproveitar? Não! – ele tratou de deixar claro. – Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

Um silêncio estranho se instalou no cômodo. Ele tentou continuar a conversar, dizer a ela o que ele realmente estava fazendo ali. Mas nem mesmo ele tinha aquela resposta. O que queria, de fato? Havia a procurado por prazeres físicos? Ou sentia necessidade de vê-la novamente? E se sentia, qual era o motivo? Por que depois de tudo o que havia passado nas últimas investigações, ele procurara justamente ela? Sua equipe era companheira e aberta a conversas, mas Spencer não se sentia à vontade para falar muito sobre si com nenhum deles.

Olhou para Michelle, a garota estava com os olhos baixos. Não havia maquiagem no seu rosto, ele percebeu pela primeira vez. Apenas um batom rosado e fraco nos lábios carnudos, que sempre eram pintados com vermelho escarlate. Ele continuou a fitá-la, um pouco deslumbrado com tudo, ela era ainda mais bonita sem adereços e pinturas, se é que aquilo era possível. Na noite da boate, Spencer poderia jurar que Michelle era a criatura mais bela de todas ali, mas a garota que agora estava a sua frente parecia um pouco diferente da garota que ele conhecera.

- É sempre assim. – ela começou, tentando deixar claro. – O preconceito.

- Como? – perguntou, de repente entendendo o motivo do semblante feminino estar triste.

Michelle remexeu-se no sofá, tomando um gole de uma taça de vinho que havia enchido para si quando ele recusara a bebida. Esperou alguns segundos para retornar o pensamento.

- Tenho um corpo belo, o tipo de corpo que muitos pagariam para tocar. – ela começou. – Uso meu corpo para conseguir dinheiro, usufruo dos meus atributos físicos... aproveito-me da curiosidade masculina, porque sei que muitos sentem mais vontade de ver o que está por debaixo da roupa do que tocar realmente. – ao ver o modo como Spencer a fitava, continuou. – Sim, sei que não é uma forma muito digna de ganhar dinheiro, mas se você perceber, sou _dançarina_ na boate, meu corpo é coberto por poucas roupas e poucos são os clientes que pagam para me ver nua.

Ela se levantou, colocando a taça na mesa de centro. Ali, em pé, em frente a ele, passava a exata ideia do que estava falando. A presença daquela mulher era digna de nota, vestida com lingeries mínimas ou apenas com um short e blusa mais solta ao corpo como ela estava no momento, Michelle fazia com que cada olhar fosse voltado para ela. Spencer havia sido fisgado naquele momento, seus olhos castanhos não conseguiam se desgrudar do corpo esbelto, e ele assustou-se minimamente quando ela abriu os braços.

- Posso ser prostituta, mas não sou uma puta, Spencer. Poucos me viram nua como você viu naquela noite, pouquíssimos tocaram em mim como você me tocou, e o número que visitou essa casa é muito próximo do número zero.

Ele não sabia o que falar. Na certa havia sido mal educado com ela ao dizer que teria que pedir desculpa pelo que fizera naquela noite. Michelle interrompeu os pensamentos dele novamente.

- Portanto, que fique claro, não aceito suas desculpas, não porque sinto raiva, mas porque não as acho necessárias. Eu fiz o que fiz porque eu quis. Nunca sou obrigada a me vender por algum homem, escolho todos a dedo, e você foi o único que não cobrei pelos meus serviços.

Ela deixou escapar, e arrependeu-se no mesmo momento de dizer tal coisa. Ele se levantou, e ela percebeu que ele era alto, apesar de ser muito magro. Era mais alto do que ela, portanto precisou descer os olhos para fitá-la diretamente.

- Por quê? Por que não me cobrou nada? Por que aquela noite? Eu... eu nunca a entendi.

Em um lapso, Spencer percebeu que boa parte de estar ali era a curiosidade e a necessidade pelas respostas daquelas perguntas. O que havia acontecido naquela noite na boate ainda era um mistério. Michelle havia sido sua primeira mulher, e ele ousava dizer que seria a única. Sabia que não era o tipo de homem que mulheres se deitavam e se interessavam. Para conquistar alguma mulher, ele precisaria no mínimo de calar a boca e parar de usar suéteres.

Michelle permaneceu calada por alguns segundos, pensando seriamente na resposta que daria a ele, mas depois um sorriso passou pelos seus lábios, um sorriso diferente. Spencer não conseguia ver a malícia naquele sorriso, era um sorriso... simples.

- Ah... posso dar inúmeros motivos... aquela noite aconteceu porque eu queria, Spencer. E você também. – ela se aproximou mais dele, pousando as mãos femininas no peito magro e ossudo. – Você é doce... o tipo de homem que me chama a atenção por parecer perdido. E você estava tão perdido naquela noite... – aproximou-se mais, ficando nas pontas dos pés. – Senti falta de seus lábios... nenhum homem me beijou como você...

Os lábios tocaram os dele com lentidão, mas Spencer percebeu que ela abria a boca vagarosamente, como se quisesse sentir cada toque dos lábios dele. Ele ficou parado por algum tempo, mas logo pressionou seus lábios aos dela, correspondendo ao beijo. Os lábios carnudos... eram um convite aberto ao inferno. Ele nunca sabia o que poderia resultar daquilo tudo, mas não pensou muito ao deslizar a língua para dentro da boca dela e tocá-la com lentidão. Michelle estremeceu e sentiu os braços magros dele a circulando, a mão trêmula e inexperiente correndo pelos seus cabelos como se quisesse acariciá-los e descobrir a suavidade dos fios. Ficaram se tocando e beijando-se por um longo e delicioso tempo, até que ele se afastou dela, tentando voltar a pensar com coerência.

- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer... e fazer. – ele gaguejou, afastando-se ligeiramente. – Eu não sou doce, Michelle. Eu... eu atiro em pessoas, eu mato algumas... eu... – respirou fundo, soltando o ar pela boca e sentando-se no sofá grande. – Eu entro na cabeça de psicopatas...

Ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto e Michelle percebeu que ele parecia ligeiramente tonto e trêmulo. Temeu que ele fosse desmaiar em sua sala, então pegou a taça e foi até a cozinha para enchê-la com água gelada. Entregou-a para ele. Spencer bebeu longos goles e voltou com a taça para a mesa de centro. Seus olhos castanhos estavam ligeiramente úmidos, e ela sentiu uma necessidade absurda de abraçá-lo. Aproximou-se vagarosamente, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Durmo todos os dias tentando acreditar que o mundo é um lugar melhor, vejo-os como números e estatísticas, mas às vezes até mesmo as estatísticas fogem do controle. – ele voltou a colocar as mãos no rosto e abaixá-lo, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas magras. – Eles estão por toda parte...

A mão de Michelle foi em direção ao cabelo dele automaticamente, os dedos finos e femininos se infiltrando pelos fios castanhos escuros. O cabelo dele havia crescido, agora batia quase nos ombros. Ela preferia assim. Na verdade, pensou seriamente que o preferia de qualquer jeito. Percebeu tarde demais que ele chorava. Deixou-o chorar, deixou-o ter o tempo dele. O pranto dele era silencioso, mas as lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto tampado, caindo de vez em quando na calça marrom. Quando ele finalmente acalmou-se, ela levantou o queixo dele e o fitou com atenção.

- Por que veio aqui, Spencer?

- Eu... eu não sei, realmente. Soaria falso se eu falasse que vim aqui apenas para conversar. – os olhos dele passaram automaticamente pelo decote da blusa dela. – Acho que preciso de contato físico no momento, mas também preciso de um contato sincero...

Ele deixou no ar, como se perguntasse a ela se ela seria capaz de dar esse contato a ele. Afinal, ela era uma prostituta, e mesmo que seletiva, Michelle era programada para ter contato físico com homens e fingir contentamento com ele. Os olhos castanhos dele esperavam pela resposta, mas ele continuou a falar, como se a temesse.

- Você é única, Michelle. Senti em você algo verdadeiro, você me tratou de uma forma diferente da que as pessoas me tratam... eu não sei explicar. Você não sentiu medo de mim... e do que minha mente é capaz de pensar e fazer.

Michelle sorriu para ele, e ele se sentiu mais calmo no mesmo momento. Ficou surpreso com isso.

- Posso te proporcionar calma, Spencer. – ela disse. – Pelo contato físico. Isso é fácil, mas você vai precisar abrir mão de algumas barreiras...

- Barreiras?

- Sim, mentais e emocionais. Relaxe... e me deixe conduzir tudo.

Ele não entendeu o que ela queria dizer com barreiras emocionais. Sabia que suas emoções estavam no mínimo alteradas, mas o que ela ia fazer com aquele aspecto... ele não tinha ideia.

Michelle aproximou-se dele, os lábios ficando a centímetros de distância dos lábios masculinos. Sabia que ele a fitava, fitava seus lábios carnudos pintados com o resto do batom rosado, sabia que a respiração dele começava a se alterar. E sabia disso tudo porque era experiente no assunto, e com Spencer tudo era mais fácil, apesar de demonstrar o contrário, ele era mais transparente do que imaginava ser. E ela adorava aquilo nele.

Adorou o modo como _ele_ se aproximou dela, como ele capturou os lábios dela com relutância, tocando-a quase com medo da reação que causaria, adorou o modo como o corpo magro estremeceu quando ela finalmente o tocou, as mãos femininas descendo vagarosamente pelo peito magro, achando os botões do suéter de cor duvidosa. Retirou um por um da casa, retirou a roupa dele vagarosamente, subiu a blusa social pelo corpo e jogou-a no chão. Correu as unhas grandes pela pele pálida, sentindo os ossos da costela proeminentes, bem como o arrepio repentino que ela causara.

- Se me lembro direito daquela noite... e posso dizer que lembro perfeitamente. – ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Conduzi tudo, retirei minha roupa, retirei a sua, conduzi você e seu corpo, tomei seu corpo para mim...

As mãos dela corriam vagarosamente pelo peito magro dele, Spencer a essa altura já fechava os olhos, sentindo o poder que aquela mulher tinha sobre si. Não sabia se era porque ela fora a única, ou se era porque ela _era_ única.

- Quero fazer diferente dessa vez... quero que você conduza tudo.

Ela disse simplesmente, deixando-o em alerta. Spencer abriu os olhos, percebendo de imediato que aquilo não daria certo. Não sabia despir uma mulher, tampouco conduzir uma como Michelle naquela situação. Ao ver a expressão dele, ela sorriu, deitando-se no sofá e apontando para si mesma.

- Vamos, Spencer. Eu não mordo. – brincou. – O que pode acontecer de mais grave é o tecido da blusa agarrar no meu brinco.

E aconteceu exatamente isso, mas Michelle apenas riu com a situação, retirando as argolas grandes e jogando-as no chão, ajudando-o indiretamente em tudo. As mãos dele tremiam a cada peça tirada, mas ele conseguiu se desfazer da blusa rapidamente, olhando para o sutiã como se ele fosse um dragão enjaulado.

- Eu... eu não sei tirar isso. – ele retrucou.

- É apenas um fecho... pense como se você já tivesse lido o manual para retirá-lo.

Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo-se tolo. Aquilo era ridículo, tentou lembrar-se em que momento concordara com tudo aquilo e começara aquele absurdo. Ela deu as costas para ele, mostrando o fecho do sutiã negro de rendas, algo que ficava tão belo nela como um adorno em um jardim de flores. Spencer tentou uma vez, falhando. Respirou fundo e percebeu que ela estava calma, mas parecia divertir-se com tudo aquilo. Ele conseguiu tirar o sutiã na segunda tentativa, jogando a peça no chão. Seus dedos longos passaram pelas costas dela, sentindo a pele macia que ela possuía. Michelle fechou os olhos quando os lábios dele encontraram o ombro dela, depositando ali um beijo suave, algo tão espontâneo que nem parecia ter vindo dele. Sorriu.

- Isso... deixe seu instinto lhe guiar.

Encorajado pelo modo como a carícia dele foi bem recebida, Spencer correu as mãos pela cintura dela, apertando a carne ali com um pouco de força. Michelle virou-se para ele, os seios agora descobertos fizeram com que ele a olhasse de outra forma. Ela conseguiu distinguir o desejo masculino nas orbes escuras, mas não colocou as mãos dele sobre seus seios como fizera naquela noite, esperou que ele mesmo o fizesse.

Demorou um tempo para que ele começasse a explorá-la com as mãos. Tocou os seios quase com relutância, mas intensificou o toque quando a viu fechar os olhos, desceu as mãos para o botão do short de algodão e retirou-o da casa. Michelle o ajudou nessa parte, livrando-se do short e deitando-se no sofá novamente.

- Venha aqui.

Ela pediu, puxando-o para cima dele. Spencer usava apenas sua roupa íntima, e ela também. O toque dos núcleos fez com que ambos gemessem, mas ela não se mexeu, esperou pacientemente que ele fizesse algo. Demorou algum tempo até ele se remexer ali. Ela buscou os lábios dele para tentar um incentivo, e Spencer correspondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade. As mãos rumaram para a lingerie dela, por entre as pernas, onde ele a tocou timidamente, Michelle ficou surpresa com a ousadia, mas de forma alguma reclamou, ele movimentava os dedos como se testasse os limites dela e os dele próprio. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, abrindo mais as pernas.

- Hm... gosto disso... – disse em um sussurro. – Gosto muito.

Voltou a beijá-lo, incentivando-o a tocá-la, a tomá-la para ele, fazer com que ela fizesse parte dele, pois se sentia assim, e sentia que a cada toque dos dedos tímidos e relutantes, ele perdia a insegurança, deixando o desejo aparecer. Ele deslizou a lingerie dela pelas pernas femininas e torneadas e levantou-se para retirar sua própria roupa íntima. Michelle correu os olhos verdes e lânguidos pelo corpo dele. Ele já estava excitado.

Encontrou-a novamente, colocando-se entre as pernas dela e olhando-a com expectativa. O sorriso que ela deu foi tranquilizador e estimulante, e ele empurrou para dentro dela vagarosamente, sentindo-a a cada centímetro de penetração. Fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar no que faria a seguir.

- Meu Deus...

Ele sussurrou, fazendo-a sorrir. Michelle empurrou o quadril em direção a ele, incentivando-o a continuar. Spencer começou a se movimentar com dificuldade, pois nunca fizera aquilo. A última vez em que a tocara, ela estava por cima, como ela disse, conduzindo tudo. Não agora. Agora ele que ditava a velocidade de tudo, ele que espaçava os corpos, ele que comandava os movimentos. O quadril dele foi tomando mais velocidade, ele penetrou-a com mais força e desejo, de forma menos desajeitada e dessa vez corretamente. Corretamente para os padrões de Michelle. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados, sentindo o membro dele possui-la, sentindo os lábios dele ficarem atrevidos, correndo pelo pescoço dela, beijando o colo exposto e sugando um mamilo quando ele conseguia intercalar as investidas com todos os movimentos que desejava fazer. Queria tomá-la por inteiro, queria que ela fosse dele completamente. Um sentimento e um desejo imenso que isso ocorresse tomou o corpo dele de forma forte e incontrolável, e ele sentiu-a arquear-se em direção ao corpo dele, sentiu o sexo dela apertá-lo, a boca carnuda abrir-se para soltar um gemido de redenção e prazer completo.

Spencer não sabia o que dizer a ela, mas nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira. Proporcionar prazer a ela... valia mais a pena do que sentir o seu próprio. Mas ele sentiu prazer, sentiu até chegar à borda, sentiu até derramar-se dentro dela e morder o pescoço dela em um ato mais automático do que de desejo. Se não ocupasse sua boca com a pele e a carne, iria enlouquecer.

Ele desabou em cima dela, para depois perceber que poderia estar sufocando-a. Mas ela sorria como qualquer garota satisfeita fisicamente. Ele a olhou com atenção, os olhos verdes abriram-se e ela remexeu-se para que ele se encaixasse melhor ali, entre as pernas dela. Mesmo que Spencer não estivesse dentro dela, ele permaneceu onde estava. Não queria sair dali, na verdade.

- E depois me pergunta o motivo de você estar aqui.

Ela fez o comentário, deixando-o intrigado. Ele franziu levemente o cenho, fitando-a com relutância.

- Como? – perguntou, fazendo-a rir.

- Não é óbvio? Temos química, Spencer. Pode soar como falsidade, mas nenhum homem me deu prazer como você me deu naquela noite... e agora. – ela acariciou os longos cabelos dele. – Você me respeitou, procuro isso em alguém há algum tempo.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a logo em seguida, descobrindo que não sabia o que dizer. Ela continuou.

- Não quero forçar a barra. Sei minha condição... sei o que eu faço. E sei a sua também... você não perderia tempo com alguém como eu e... não sei.

Ele saiu de onde estava, sentando-se no sofá. Ali, depois do que haviam acabado de fazer, lembrou-se de sua nudez, e percebeu como estava exposto, assim como ela. Mas aquilo não o incomodou de fato. Na verdade, se sentia tranquilo e à vontade de uma forma que não se sentia há anos.

- O que está dizendo?

- Digo que gostaria de vê-lo novamente. Se possível. – ela se sentou também, ao lado dele. – Não como cliente. Como um amigo... ou algo mais. Digo... eu gosto de você, Spencer. Esperei sua ligação de uma forma estranha e ansiosa, algo que nunca fiz com ninguém.

Olhou para baixo, e ele percebeu pela primeira vez aquela garota ficar tímida. Seus cílios eram grandes, os lábios agora não tinham vestígios de batom. Ele abraçou-a com relutância. O contato físico naquele momento conseguia ser mais íntimo do que o do momento anterior.

- Eu... posso procurá-la essa semana? Não sei em que cidade estarei... normalmente viajo quando novos casos surgem... mas farei o possível para voltar a encontrá-la.

Disse de forma simples, quebrando assim a última barreira mental. A última e a mais importante. O sorriso que ela deu valeu toda a noite. Valeu a vergonha de se desnudar, física e sentimentalmente. E quando ela aconchegou-se nos braços dele, pousando a cabeça no ombro ossudo e magro e respirando fundo, Spencer teve a certeza do real motivo de ter ido até ali.

Por causa dela. Inteiramente dela.


End file.
